Questions
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Following the collapse of the Factory Amon and Robin have a quite conversation. Just a way of getting into their heads.
1. Friends

Author's Note: This is just something that popped in my head and wouldn't go away. A bad thing, especially when you have multiple exams to study for in the next week.  
  
This is Robin contemplating her future on the run with Amon. Warning: Spoilers!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions:  
  
  
Amon?   
  
-_Yes_.  
  
Do you regret it?   
  
-_What_?  
  
That we left them - that they think we're dead?   
  
-_No_.  
  
Why?   
  
_-It means they're safe_.  
  
That ignorance is bliss?   
  
-_Yes. And insurance._  
  
It's strange though. I miss them.   
  
_-(silence)  
_  
Amon?   
  
_-Yes?  
_  
Could you really do it?   
  
-_What?  
  
_Shoot me.   
  
_-(pause) Yes.  
_  
Would you regret it?   
  
_-I don't know.  
_  
Would I ever have to shoot you?   
  
_-No.  
_  
Why?   
  
_-I would turn myself in to Solomon._  
  
I think I would then.   
  
-_Why?  
_  
Because I couldn't see you in a place like that.   
  
_-(pause) Why?_  
  
My mother called me Hope'. What kind of hope would I be if I couldn't save a friend?   
  
_-(silence)  
  
_Amon?   
  
-_Am I your friend?_  
  
Of course.   
  
_-Even though one day I may betray you?  
_  
It's not a betrayal if I already know. I'd rather you do it anyway, if it came to that moment.   
  
-_(pause) I think it would be best for you to do the same for me.  
_  
So who is who's watchdog?   
  
-_(pause) That was almost funny, Robin_.  
  
I heard once that we make our own nemesis.   
  
- _Yes.  
_  
Amon?   
  
-_Hmm?  
_  
Were you in a relationship with Touko?   
  
-_That's private information._  
  
Hmmm.   
  
-_She was Zaizen's daughter.  
  
_I guess we do make our own nemesis then.   
  
-_Yes_.  
  
Amon?   
  
-_What, Robin.  
_  
What are we going to do?   
  
-_I don't know._  
  
Will we ever see the others?   
  
-_I don't know. Most likely they'll hunt us in the future.  
_  
I hope so.   
  
-_Really_?  
  
I used to talk with Michael a lot. I miss that.   
  
_-You're talking to me._  
  
Yes, I suppose I am.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Anyone interested in a continuation?  
BTW, I don't really like the Robin and Amon pairing. She's 15 and he's most likely in his late twenties. Hello? Just a little odd there. I really like Michael though. Awesome computer-boy!  



	2. Family

Author's Not: Wow, people liked my random idea. Thank you very much KillerOfShadows, Jennifer Stampede and C.Queen. Any questions which you would like them to discuss?  
  
And what is with Adult Swim's wandering facial hair and eye glasses? If it wasn't so funny I'd almost be angry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 2:  
  
  
Amon?   
  
-_Yes_.  
  
Where are we going?   
  
-_I know some people who would hide us for a while.  
_  
Like Nagira?   
  
-I_n a sense_.  
  
Family?   
  
-_No._  
  
He is your half-brother?   
  
-_That's private information.  
_  
He already mentioned it once.   
  
-_(silence)_  
  
So is he a seed?   
  
-_Why do you want to know?  
  
_I'm just talking.   
  
_-(silence)  
_  
He said he was trying to save witches. And yet you hunt them.   
  
_-We have the same father who was a witch. So was my mother. Our ways of dealing with our blood goes different ways.  
_  
Would you ever hunt him?   
  
-_Maybe_.  
  
I wonder...   
  
-_(pause) What?  
_  
Do I have any relatives besides Juliano?   
  
-_I hope not._  
  
Why?   
  
-_They would suffer a different fate than you.  
_  
What do you mean?   
  
-_They do not have a watchdog._  
  
You mean that I'm most likely the only one who can control such powers.   
  
-_Yes. Besides, there was probably only one opportunity to create a witch like you.  
_  
And one Maria.   
  
-_(silence)_  
  
Amon?   
  
_-Hmmm?  
_  
So did you love Touko?   
  
-_(silence)_  
  
She always looked sad when she saw you.   
  
-_(pause) As well as I was able.  
_  
I'm glad.   
  
-_Why?_  
  
It helped me hold on to trust.   
  
_-How is that?_  
  
(pause) For a while I wondered if you even cared that I was your partner.   
  
-_For a while I didn't.  
_  
I got that feeling. But then, you seemed also hurt in some way. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of my predecessor.   
  
-_Katie._  
  
Yes.   
  
-_Why do you trust me then?  
_  
Everyone else did. You were the leader. Zaizen didn't like you, but you still were the leader.   
  
_ -I could have just been a head at Solomon._  
  
No. You weren't like them.   
  
-_How would you know?  
  
_I grew up among them.   
  
-_(silence)  
_  
I had dreams.   
  
-_With me in them, I'm assuming._  
  
Yes. You looked at me over the barrel of a Orvo gun.   
  
-_Do you think it will happen in the future?  
_  
Perhaps. But now I understand why.   
  
-_And that is what?  
_  
Your passion is your job. That job is to protect humans. I don't want to harm anyone. I want the war to stop.   
  
-_And if that ever changes...  
_  
I will die.   
  
-_(pause) I hope it will never come to that._  
  
Really?   
  
-_Yes. I'm a hunter, Robin. Not a killer.  
_  
Hmmm.   
  
-_Some may argue they are the same.  
_  
But I know they are not. Thank you, Amon.   
  
-_Why?  
_  
You never betrayed anyone.   
  
-_Except my family.  
_  
Nagira understands more than you think.   
  
_-How would you know.  
_  
Call it a female sixth sense.   
  
_-A new witch power?  
_  
Is that a joke?   
  
_-Perhaps.   
_  
Amon?   
  
-_Robin?  
_  
I hope someday you'll find a family again.   
  
_-Don't get sentimental just because we're on the run together.  
_  
I'm not. I'm just... I miss the others.   
  
-_I know._  
  
Do you?   
  
-_(silence)  
_  
Amon?   
  
-_That's enough, Robin._  
  
Where are we going?   
  
-_To find a family._  
  
That was almost funny, Amon.   
  
-_Don't ask stupid questions_.  
  
It wasn't.   
  
-_We'll be there soon.  
  
_I'm just talking.   
  
_-I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Well, not sure where this is headed. Let me know what you think.  
  
Hey - originals are at Fictionpress! Please go read and review for me. Same name.


	3. Faith

Author's Note: Tengu Queen - when you save a document, pick save as' and turn it into a .html document. That usually saves the italics. As to making Italics, it's usually under the Text' options at the top of whatever writing program you use. Hope that helps!  
  
BTW - I don't intent to imply any romance as of now. Sorry, it just isn't working out that way in my head. My friend Anne said that Amon and Robin may deserve one another because one has no personality, and the other is too moody. Don't worry, I gave some defense.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 3:  
  
  
This is nice.  
  
_-It is only temporary.  
_  
Everything in life is temporary.  
  
_-Is that something you learned at church?  
_  
Yes.  
  
_-Do you believe in God?  
_  
Yes. Do you?  
  
_-(pause) I don't know.  
_  
Why is that?  
  
_-Why would God, the supreme being, create others with such powers?  
_  
He is testing us.  
  
_-How very comforting. Mankind has failed it's testing for centuries.  
_  
That's not true.  
  
_-Then why do so many witches hunt humans?  
_  
They are lost.  
  
_-And you will save them?  
_  
If that is what my mother thought, then I hope so.  
  
_-Interesting word choice.  
_  
Amon, don't be sarcastic.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
This is the first time you've ever really voiced an opinion.  
  
_-I always have opinions.  
_  
Not of personal nature.  
  
_-I suppose.  
_  
Amon?  
  
-_Yes_.  
  
Do you hate yourself?  
  
_-(pause) What do you mean?  
_  
Do you hate that you're a seed? Did you hate your father and mother? Do you hate Nagira?  
  
_-Once I thought I did.  
_  
And now?  
  
_-Now, I think I pity them. It was not a choice for them. Or for me.  
_  
Is it hate?  
  
_-No, it is... sorrow.  
_  
Do you believe in God?  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
Amon?  
  
_-I cannot answer that.  
_  
Do you have faith?  
  
_-Isn't that the same thing?  
_  
No, you can have faith, but perhaps not belief in God. Faith is a first step. Faith is trust.  
  
_-Then in some ways I do.  
_  
How is that?  
  
_-I have faith that you are different from the other witches.   
_  
You already said that.  
  
_-I have faith that you will live. And I have faith in Nagira, as irritating as he may be at times.  
_  
What about yourself?  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
I have faith that you will always endure. I have faith that God is watching over us, to whatever end he may need.  
  
_-You hold your faith and belief for the both of us. I hope it is enough.  
_  
I think it is.  
  
_-I have to go out tonight. Stay here until I return.  
_  
Where are you going?  
  
_-To meet another contact.  
_  
Where?  
  
_-I cannot tell you.  
_  
Amon.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
I promise to stay, but should anything happen, I ought to know where to find you.  
  
_-I'm going back to Harry's.  
_  
(silence)  
  
_-Remember your promise.  
_  
Why?  
  
_-He may have a solution to our departure.  
_  
Are we leaving Japan?  
  
_-We must.  
_  
But...  
  
_-What is it, Robin?  
_  
I'll be leaving the only family I've ever really had.  
  
_-We must.  
_  
I know. For their protection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Um... still need help in direction of conversations!  
Gah... I'm in pain from Karate. I think my instructors like picking on me. Don't know why...   



	4. Fun

Author's Note - I'm still amazed at the responses I've received. Such encouragement over such a little thing. Keeps my mind somewhat even-keeled in this time of much stress. Advanced Rhetoric and Grammar is evil!  
  
Oh, and Tengu, You may want to double space between your paragraphs or they'll just bunch together. I have to do that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 4:  
  
  
-_Robin_?  
  
Yes Amon?  
  
_-You went out today.  
_  
Just to the store down the street. I wanted noodles.  
  
_-Micheal came by Harry's while I was there.  
_  
Oh?  
  
_-He all but threatened me to take care of you.  
_  
(silence)  
  
_-That was dangerous, Robin.  
_  
I was cautious.  
  
_-You disobeyed my direct order and your promise.  
_  
I didn't go meet him.  
  
_-But you contacted him somehow. It could be traced.  
_  
I don't think so.  
  
_-Why is that?  
_  
It was just a kid I met while shopping.  
  
_-Is that supposed to reassure me?  
_  
He looked hungry, so I bought him a sandwich. His deal was to carry a verbal message to Micheal.  
  
-_Robin_.  
  
Micheal can go outside now. Didn't you know that?  
  
-_Yes_.  
  
It was a very short meeting anyway. He wasn't even sure who sent it.  
  
_-He knew.  
_  
I suppose so.  
  
_-That was dangerous, Robin.  
_  
I know. But I wanted to say good-bye.  
  
_-You always did like him.  
_  
You were never around.  
  
_-What do you mean?  
_  
(silence)  
  
_-Are you saying that you liked me?  
_  
No... It's just that we were supposed to be partners.   
  
_-That doesn't explain your relationship with the hacker.  
_  
That's personal information.  
  
-_Hmmm_.  
  
If you must know, I felt a kinship with Micheal.  
  
_-In what way?  
_  
We both were trapped in the STN-J by our own abilities.  
  
_-I suppose so.  
_  
We didn't talk much, but it was more understanding than any of the conversations with the other members.  
  
_-So did you love him?  
_  
Are we asking from pure curiosity or intelligence gathering?  
  
_-Depends on the answer.  
_  
Why should I give you one?  
  
_-I told you of Touko.  
_  
Not much.  
  
_-Not much more to tell.  
_  
(sigh) Not much to tell about Micheal. We just could relate well.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
And if you make any remark about first love' I think I'll have to make some comment about Touko.  
  
_-And what sort of comment would that be?  
_  
Well, I lived with her for some time.  
  
_-Point taken.  
_  
I'll never know now.  
  
_-Harry told me that there is no safe way out yet. Solomon is in a rampage about the Factory. We'll be laying low for some time.  
_  
Fine.  
  
_-No more contacting the STN-J.  
_  
I know.  
  
_-I think your feelings were mutual.  
_  
Really?  
  
_-Perhaps. Couldn't see much through those glasses of his.  
_  
Amon!  
  
_-You have that in common too.  
_  
Do you want me to put mine on right now?  
  
_-I would prefer not.  
  
_So what will we do in the meantime?  
  
_-Did you bring back any noodles?  
_  
Yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More lighthearted there. Out of character? Maybe borderline, but it was fun.  
Paper..... grrrrrr.


	5. Poems

Author's Note: Soooo this isn't exactly a conversation but I thought they were fitting. Just some poetic bits. Robin's was written during a thunderstorm while watching a candle. Amon's is actually a random inspiration from my friend Anne Whitver's original story of a vampire called Spider Prophacy check it out at Elfwood.   
  
I need a question to answer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robin -  
  
Dancing candle flame  
Fighting in the wind  
The darkenss stands the blame  
Against your will it bends  
  
The night gives cold white light  
Flashes, growls, then leaves.  
A steadfast, warm delight,  
Gives hope to those who see.  
  
A spark that stands alone  
Holds back the mass of dark.  
Unafraid to hold its own  
The light will leave its mark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amon -   
  
I have loved and I have lost,  
I have wandered and never been found.  
Where I tred, none will follow.  
Curse this world which I must save.  
A fate of shadow, preserving light,  
I will walk alone.  
My home is torn; lives taken  
Frail as a spider's web.  
Death surrounds my cold existance.  
I bathed in blood, prowled the moonlight.  
Found a place that was not mine.  
Now I pray that none will follow,  
Leave this path to me alone.  
Though I walk a world of shadow,  
I live in hope to save the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Fight

Author's note: Um... so the next word that could head the chapter was Fight'. And yes... for an instant while thinking about f' words _that_ one did cross my mind. I nearly spewed my coffee all over my computer.  
  
Oh, and someone asked me to designate who is who when talking. I thought it was fairly clear, but just to be sure Robin is plain text and Amon is italicized... duh! :) Also, I intend on only doing these two - keeps things simple. So no other voices... sorry. However, I am adding a bit of background.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions 6:  
  
Amon?  
  
_-Yes?  
_  
How long are we going to stay here?  
  
_-Until Harry gives us the all clear.  
_  
It's been a week.  
  
_-Bored?  
_  
A little.  
  
_-Robin?  
_  
Yes.  
  
_-Don't turn around.  
_  
Why?  
  
_-Do you remember the man we encountered on the subway?  
_  
Yes.  
  
_-He's been following us.  
_  
Do you think he is a part of Solomon?  
  
-_No_.  
  
How can you tell?  
  
_-He's too ill dressed.  
_  
A common witch?  
  
-_Perhaps_.  
  
Why would he be following us then?  
  
_-I don't know. And I'm not sure how to handle this.  
_  
What do you mean?  
  
_-When we were with the others, we sent the witches to the Factory.   
_  
But now we're on our own.  
  
-_Yes_.  
  
Perhaps we could just talk to them?  
  
_-If their intentions are only to talk. Which I doubt.  
_  
Why do you say that?  
  
_-He's been glaring at us for the last four blocks.  
_  
Oh. How do we proceed then?  
  
_-It's nearly dark. Wait till we reach the park.  
_  
Then?  
  
_-We will have to confront him head on. We don't have the team to support us this time so it is best to stay together.  
_  
And then what?  
  
_-I'm not sure.   
_  
(Sound of crunching footsteps)  
  
Um, Amon?  
  
_-Run!  
_  
Should I put my glasses on now?  
  
_-That might be a good idea.  
_  
What is his craft?  
  
(Trees start groaning and moving. A branch bends to knock the gun from Amon's hand)  
  
_-Perhaps the park wasn't such a good idea.  
_  
That may be a first for you. He seems to be able to manipulate wood.  
  
-_Robin_.  
  
I know.  
  
(The trees begin bending and weaving their branches together, fencing the two in. They dodge the ridged lances thrown at all angles.)  
  
Amon!  
  
_-Burn it, Robin!  
_  
Wait! (Leaps out of the way of another spear.) You! We aren't here to hunt you!  
  
_-Robin, he won't listen to you!  
_  
I have to try!  
  
_-Just burn it!  
_  
(Robin screams as a branch catches her in the shoulder.)  
  
_-Robin!  
_  
I'm alright. Just... don't make me do this!  
  
(The witch only glares and the trees groan.)  
  
_-He's beyond reason. He doesn't care about humans. Damn it, Robin! Do it!  
_  
(Flames begin eating holes in the fence of trees. The witch, eyes glazed in a strange frenzy, charges directly at Robin.)  
  
Please... don't do this.  
  
(The witch is consumed in fire and vanishes in one last scream.)  
  
_-Are you alright?  
_  
Yes. And no.  
  
_-How is your shoulder?  
_  
Fine, but...   
  
_-He was one of them.  
_  
Solomon?  
  
_-No, those who only prey on the weak.  
_  
But he was still a witch. One like me.  
  
_-No, Robin. You are the only one like you. Do not believe you can save them now that you know what and why you were created.  
_  
You make it sound like I'm a thing, not a person.  
  
_-You are, and you are not.   
_  
That doesn't make sense.  
  
_-You are possibly the new breed of witch, but you are still a child.  
_  
I'm fifteen!  
  
_-And I'm twenty-five. And we still do not know what makes you so different from the others.  
_  
Amon...  
  
_-Come, lets get back and take care of your shoulder.  
_  
Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laaaa... I've forgotten who her father' was. Anyone remember? And the deal with Robin being the god' of witches? Too much grammar studying!!! Evil!!! I forgot to go to a night class today! Eeek!  
  
So, in this fic style, I'm aiming for minimum is maximum.


	7. Future

Author's Note: Wow, demanding are we all! Just so you know, these chapters are simply mental leg stretches as I agonize over Advanced Rhetoric and Grammar and various other college torments. Usually written around 12 am with WHR on the telly behind me.  
  
Thank you all who informed me of Robin's father Toudou. That'll be handy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 7:  
  
  
Ouch! Amon!  
  
_-Hold still.  
_  
Do you have to keep poking?  
  
_-You have splinters.  
_  
Ow.  
  
_-Robin. The more you flinch, the longer this will take.  
_  
He may have not been like me, but he was still a witch.  
  
_-Pardon?  
_  
The man in the park. He was still a witch.  
  
_-You are stating the obvious.  
_  
But why must I fight someone with powers like my own?  
  
_-They are not like your own. They abuse them, or cannot control them. That is why I am here.  
_  
To guard me, I know. But what if your own powers awaken?  
  
_-I told you. I would turn myself in.  
_  
But why?  
  
_-Witches must be hunted.  
_  
Why?  
  
_-This world is not yet ready for them.  
_  
Who says so? Who sets the time?  
  
_-You will.  
_  
Toudou said that I would become the ultimate witch. A god' among men. But what is the point? When I die, that will be the end of it and witches will be forever hunted.  
  
_-Perhaps not.  
_  
Then how?  
  
_-If there is another witch out there who is like you, but natural, then perhaps you may continue your kind of witch.  
_  
You mean like Doctor Kurusawa?  
  
_-He was most definitely an exception.  
_  
But he died. He killed himself to save a friend, a human doctor.  
  
_-But he is proof that witches like him are out there.  
_  
Amon... Are you saying I should have children?  
  
_-(pause) Perhaps.  
_  
I can't believe you just said that.  
  
_-Isn't it only natural?   
_  
Well, as I said earlier, I'm only fifteen.  
  
_-You have a fair future ahead of you.  
_  
That is, if we ever make it out of Japan.  
  
_-We will.  
_  
Ouch! Are you done yet?  
  
-_Almost_.  
  
You know, when Dr. Kurusawa died, he looked so sad, and yet at peace.  
  
_-He would not give himself up.  
_  
No, he said he would obey his destiny.  
  
_-What?  
_  
Those were his last words. He asked me if I would be strong enough to obey my destiny.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
I wonder what he meant.  
  
_-Robin.  
_  
Yes?  
  
_-Put your shirt back on.  
_  
I'll need a new one.  
  
_-You may go tomorrow.  
_  
Amon?  
  
_-Yes?  
_  
What is your destiny?  
  
_-To guard you.  
_  
And if I wasn't here?  
  
_-Then hunt witches. But that is not an option now.  
_  
I had a thought.  
  
_-And what is that?  
_  
I've been created by Toudou. The witches now have a genetic defect. Somehow he made it so I do not. Would there be a way for me to give my genes to a witch?  
  
_-Blood types are different. You may only be able to help a select few.  
_  
But it would be a start.  
  
_-How do you plan on doing that?  
_  
I don't know.  
  
_-It's too much trouble, Robin, and far too great a risk.  
_  
So it may be better for me to simply have children?  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
Well I'm not having them with you.  
  
_-I'm almost shocked you even suggested such a thing.  
_  
You brought it up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Haaaa haaa haaaaa haaaaa..... ok, I just had to do that.


	8. Fate

Author's Note: Ever notice in action movies the girls usually have their hair down? That's so impractical!  
  
Thank you Golden-Sama. Great suggestion.  
Demented mind person... you know who you are... but do you know why you are so demented?  
1. You have me as a friend.  
2. You play too much Final Fantasy.  
3. You just ARE!!!  
  
This one is for you. ::poke poke::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 8:  
  
  
(sigh)  
  
_-Bored?  
_  
Yes.  
  
_-I thought you were going to go shopping.  
_  
I did.  
  
_-Really? My limited experience with women and shopping has involved multiple bags and many hours.  
_  
It was only a shirt.  
  
-_Hmmm_.  
  
Amon?  
  
_-How is your shoulder?  
_  
Oh, it's fine.  
  
_-Don't complain that you're bored.  
_  
Why?  
  
_-The last time you did, you got hurt.  
_  
But I am.  
  
_-Are you sulking?  
_  
No.  
  
_(silence)  
_  
Amon?  
  
_-Yes.  
_  
I'm bored.  
  
_-(sigh) I'm sorry.  
_  
Mmmm.  
  
_-Harry has a lead on a place for us.  
_  
Where is that?  
  
_-America or someplace in Europe.  
_  
What will we do there?  
  
_-What do you mean?  
_  
We used to hunt witches. But that was with the STN-J.  
  
_-I think your first concern ought to be on survival.  
_  
I think we're both strong enough to handle anything.  
  
_-Don't get overconfident.  
_  
Amon.  
  
_-No, Robin.  
_  
Do you even know what I'm going to ask?  
  
_-Yes. You may not tell Michael.  
_  
Not even that we're leaving?  
  
-_No_.  
  
Fine. But just so you know, I'm not very happy with simply abandoning our friends like that.  
  
_-I know. But we must.  
_  
Damn.  
  
_-You're a bit young to curse don't you think?   
_  
Amon, I'm fifteen, living alone with a twenty-five year old man who is part of a governmental conspiracy which hunts witches. I think I deserve some liberty.  
  
_-I suppose.  
_  
Amon, before we leave, I would like to go to church.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
Please?  
  
_-You had better go now then. Things will go quickly once Harry gives the word.  
_  
Would you...   
  
(At the church)  
  
_-Will this take long?  
_  
I'd like to pray.  
  
_-How long will that be?  
_  
Depends. I'd like to ask for strength and peace for those we'll be leaving behind.  
  
_-Why do you pray?  
_  
It gives me a sense of peace.  
  
_-How? You are the god' of your kind.   
_  
And someday they will pray to me? The very thought is blasphemy.  
  
_-But it may become true.  
_  
I won't let it.  
  
-_Hmmm_.  
  
God is the master creator. I have been created perhaps for the salvation of witches. However, that does not make me greater than God.  
  
_-What does it make you?  
_  
A tool for God's purpose in the future of this world.  
  
_-And you are satisfied with that idea? Being only a tool?  
_  
Amon, it is more than that. It gives me peace at heart and mind.  
  
-_Faith_.  
  
Yes.  
  
_-You have greater tolerance than I.  
_  
But are you not doing the same thing?  
  
-_No_.  
  
But you followed the orders of the STN-J.  
  
_-It was my job. My life was on the line.  
_  
To me, my soul is on the line.  
  
_-I suppose then we do have something else in common.  
_  
Amon, where will we stay? What will we do when we leave?  
  
_-We will stay where the contact puts us. We will do whatever we must to survive. Nagira may have a information net that may hire me. You can become a messenger again.  
_  
I don't want to leave.  
  
_-I know.  
_  
This is home.  
  
_-A home which no longer welcomes you in. Do not argue with me, Robin. It is decided.  
_  
Is it our fate to forever be on the run?  
  
_-Only until the world learns to accept us. With people like Zaizen still in power, we must bide our time.  
_  
Will you always be my watchdog?  
  
_-Must you even ask?  
_  
Mmmm, I suppose you will. That is your fate.  
  
_-And yours is to save our people.  
_  
You said our people'.  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
Amon?  
  
_-Well they are, aren't they?  
_  
I'm glad to hear you say so.  
  
_-Why?  
_  
Because you have accepted who you are, who I am.  
  
_-I have always accepted what you are.  
_  
Really? I was under the impression you hated witches.  
  
_-I did my job. I wanted to know if there was ever a way to prevent such violence from forever being a trait of witches.  
_  
And the answer is me.  
  
-Yes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I think that's about it folks! Thank you for your enthusiastic responses. My torment of paper writing is done! Hallelujah!  



	9. Flight

Author's Note: Hmmm, well, no one seemed to get my message. This will be the very last installment of Questions. I don't want to get into the complications of a new life in another country with them - I have too much work to do as it is. However, should anyone wish to continue, and want me to beta, please e-mail me @ Kentaha2@yahoo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Questions part 9:  
  
  
Amon?  
  
_-The departure time is in half an hour.  
_  
If you were an animal, what would you be?  
  
_-Does it matter?  
_  
It's something a girl once asked me.  
  
_-Why is that important?  
_  
It's a good way to analyze who you think you are.  
  
_-I don't know.  
_  
I think I would be...   
  
_-Either a cat or a bird.  
_  
That's rather funny, they are rather opposite.  
  
_-A cat is rather quite and very careful with her affections. A bird never stays on the ground for very long.  
_  
So I'm affectionate, yet flighty?  
  
_-This metaphor is getting nowhere.  
_  
No, I'm still curious. What animal would you be?  
  
-_Robin_.  
  
Amon. I'd say you would be more like a cat than I.  
  
_-Why do you say that?  
_  
You are very aloof from those you do not know, but to your friends you are very loyal. You are more like an independent tom cat.  
  
_-And you are the bird.  
_  
Mmm, fitting for my name - don't you think?  
  
_-(silence)  
_  
But I'm not flighty.  
  
-_No_.  
  
What kind of bird?  
  
_-A robin.  
_  
Funny, Amon. However I do not sing well. Would you eat me?  
  
_-What?  
_  
It's well known that cats eat birds. You go from my watch dog, to my predator.  
  
_-You're too boney.  
_  
(sigh) You are no fun.  
  
_-I never claimed to be.  
_  
I think I'd be a...  
  
-_Dove_.  
  
Isn't that a little overly romantic?  
  
_-You are quiet, but devoted, believe in God, and have thus far never lost your head.   
_  
Thank you for the compliments. Are you sure you feel alright?  
  
_-And I would most likely be a black stray cat. End of metaphor.  
_  
Why won't you tell me where we're going?  
  
_-So you won't run off and tell your computer boy.  
_  
Michael is not my computer boy.  
  
_-But that is my reason.  
_  
You don't trust me?  
  
_-When it comes to your friends in this situation, no.  
_  
(silence)  
  
_-Don't sulk.  
_  
I'm not. They're your friends too.  
  
_-But I have more sense than to put them at risk.  
_  
Have you ever thought about asking them first?  
  
_-Robin, stop arguing.   
_  
Amon, you can be a real jerk sometimes.  
  
_-Did you try to hit me?  
_  
I did hit you.  
  
_-You'll have to work on your physical attacks.  
_  
Amon!  
  
_-See what I mean?  
_  
You are impossible.  
  
_-Then stop arguing.  
_  
(sigh) Maybe I'll just get up and walk back to the STN-J.  
  
_-You are getting on this plane.  
_  
I know, but I can dream can't I?  
  
_-Dream about flying?  
_  
Yes.  
  
_-One day we will come back.  
_  
I hope so.  
  
_-We will. I promise you that.  
_  
Why?  
  
_-This is where it all began, and this is where it will end. The metaphor about life being a circle has come from somewhere.  
_  
Deep, Amon.   
  
_-That is our flight number. Come.  
_  
Goodbye Japan.  
  
_-It is time for the bird and the cat to fly together.  
_  
Are you sure you feel alright?  
  
_-You're not sulking anymore.  
_  
Hmmm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: The End! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and encouragement. Let me know if anyone is inspired to carry on.


	10. Micheal's Bird

Author's Note: So I moved this from standing alone, to part of Questions. By the way - there is a continuation going one which I am beta-ing by Khitoutsu Hikutsa.  
  
A little poem from the favorite computer boy. For those who watch CSI, I really think that Greg is the perfect Micheal :)  
  
The sun hurt my eyes today.  
I welcomed the pain.  
Fractured into rainbow waves  
Dancing in my rain.  
  
I caught a bird today.  
Felt its heart beat in my hand.  
I knew it would never stay.  
Let it go and be a man.  
  
The wind touched my face today.  
I raised my head and smiled.  
I think that's how I pray.  
With hope just like a child.


End file.
